vongopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Świeża krew :D
Nowi twórcy, jak ich pozysykać, skąd i jak zachęcić do współpracy oraz co najważniejsze jak ich zatrzymać na stałe bez używania gwoździ xD? Taraissu 21:55, 11 lis 2007 (UTC) :Dobre pytanie :) Póki co jedyną naszą rekrutacją jest reklamowanie się na forum Bastionu - może gdzie indziej? A co do zatrzymywania to najlepiej chyba pokazywać młodym, że ich praca jest zauważalna i doceniania, pytanie tylko czy się nie obrażą za zbytnią ingerencję w treść :( --Nalken (Wedge) 22:02, 11 lis 2007 (UTC) ::problem polega na tym, iże ciężko werbować w innych polskich wiki gdyż takie apele będą utrudniane przez tę-której-imienia-nie-wolno-wymawiać;) ...choć ten człowiek co zapytał "jak tu jest" wydaje się jakąś szansą i być może furtką:) Pytanie jak zachęcić fanów, żeby mieli w zwyczaju, gdy napadnie ich "głupawka" wyżywać się na Vongu:) Taraissu 22:11, 11 lis 2007 (UTC) :::Osobiście nie wiem co jeszcze możemy w tej chwili zrobić :) Może to przyjdzie samo i Vongopedia rozniesie się pocztą pantoflową? ;) --Nalken (Wedge) 22:12, 11 lis 2007 (UTC) :Moi mili. Ja wiem jak pozyskać nowych userów i sprawić, by świat usłyszał o Vongopedii. Przez prostą wymianę linków. O Vongu wie Bastion i część ICO... A przecież to mała część naszych fanów SW. ;] W PotLSie o Vongu prawie nikt nie słyszał, w JO nie są do Vonga specjalnie przekonani... Znajdźmy strony partnerskie! Zareklamujmy się! Strony partnerskie w postaci Outerrimu, Ossusa, Jedi Order, Force Crusaders, Brotherhood of the Sith, Power of the Light Side... Fani SW po prostu - NIE ZNAJĄ Vongopedii ;] Zróbmy z naszej wikii coś, o czym wszyscy słyszeli i gdzie każdy chciałby być. A więc na co czekamy? Zbierzmy grupkę Dyplomatów i Ambasadorów Vongopedii, spiszmy strony SW które mogłyby się zgodzić i... Rośnijmy w siłę! Ku chwale Rzeszy! --Ri 12:29, 12 lis 2007 (UTC) ::Chłopak dobrze kombinuje :) Więcej oficjalnych przyjaciół się w sumie przyda xD Trzeba będzie o tym rychło pomyśleć :) --Nalken (Wedge) 17:00, 12 lis 2007 (UTC) :::Jakbyście potrzebowali, mogę Wam pomóc i być jednym z ambasadorów i dyplomatów. Jestem redaktorem serwisu newheroes.pl... Interesowaliby nas jako strona partnerska? Bo mogę pogadać z szefem ^^ Na NH mamy sporo fanów Star Wars. :D --Ri 17:10, 12 lis 2007 (UTC) ::::Oczywiście :D Daj znać jeśli będziecie chętni, to od razu wrzucimy Was do oficjalnych przyjaciół na głównej xD --Nalken (Wedge) 18:10, 12 lis 2007 (UTC) :::::Łedżu, to jak, potrzebujecie mojej pomocy? Fajnie być ambasadorem ^^. ;p Nie no, tak poważnie, jakby co, to powiedz, a ja napiszę książkę, namaluje obraz i zatańczę kankana. Na jedno słowo. xD --Ri 22:10, 12 lis 2007 (UTC) :::::: OMg xD to Ty Łedżu lepiej nic już nie mów, bo powiało grozą :D Taraissu 10:05, 13 lis 2007 (UTC) :::::::Hmm. Zostały już podjęte jakieś decyzje w kwestii negocjacji o strony partnerskie? --Ri 22:10, 18 lis 2007 (UTC) :::::::: Owszem, w najbliższej przyszłości zrobimy listę tych, do których chcielibyśmy się odezwać :) Można już podawać swoje propozycje :) --Nalken (Wedge) 22:18, 18 lis 2007 (UTC) :::::::::To ode mnie w propozycjach na pewno: Ossus, Jedi Order, Outerrim, ICO i może... FC? PotLS? BotS? --Ri 13:54, 19 lis 2007 (UTC) Myślę, że głównym problemem w rekrutacji na Vongo jest hermetyczność tutejszych tekstów. Kogoś, kto nie jest głęboko zanurzony w forum bastionowe, większość tutejszych tekstów po prostu ani nie będzie bawić, ani śmieszyć, ani interesować. Gdyby proporcje poszły bardziej w kierunku tego, co było odziedziczone po empire (czyli parodia ogólnostarwarsowa), to byłoby chyba łatwiej... Generał Zgrywus z funkcjami snopowiązałki oraz Piett, który "bił żonę i ogólnie był złym człowiekiem" to jest to, czego trzeba więcej. NLoriel 09:58, 19 lis 2007 (UTC) : Słusznie prawisz :) Staramy się jak możemy, zauważ że większość ostatnio polecanych artykułów jest właśnie ogólno SW - Darth Maul, AT-AT, Raana Tey czy inne tego typu. Zrobiliśmy też wielki przesiew rzeczy niezwiązanych ze SW, które po prostu wyleciały. Pytanie, czy da się zrobić więcej? No i kto mi w tym pomoże? :) I jak pokazać ludziom, że Vongo się zmienia, choć działając w pojedynkę mam stosunkowo ograniczone możliwości... --Nalken (Wedge) 18:40, 19 lis 2007 (UTC) Ej, Łedżu, Issu, co z tymi stronami partnerskimi? Bo Vong leży i się nie rusza... Trzeba coś z tym zrobić bo będziemy tu mieli ogólny zastój! --Ri 20:00, 6 gru 2007 (UTC)